clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Yutari
Yutari is currently the eXe Leader having been promoted as per the request of the council. Yutari is one of the original founders of the clan alongside Vinge and Viran and played a role in the departure of TG. To this day Yutari works with the eXe members to help eXe become a great clan. History Yutari's history goes back to TG which covers a span of almost three years. Yutari has served in numerous clans beforehand and now serves as a leader in eXe. Starting with Starcraft, Yutari's history has a span of almost 10 years starting in Warclan and moving on from there. TG Era Yutari first joined TG as a Call of Duty recruit playing CoD4 and joined seeking help to progress in CoD. However, this soon changed when TG switched from CoD4 to World at War and that is when Yutari joined up with Alamo(ST). This squad was headed by CallNinja and under him Yutari learned a great deal of the ins and outs of being team staff and become a better leader. After serving three months in Alamo Yutari was transferred to Shiloh where he became a Team Assistant of a one competitive squad which was now under Kurokon. The members of Shiloh were not very happy with the promotion of two non-Shiloh members and resentment was high between the members. Eventually that led to the dismissal of Kurokon and about half of the squad transfering divisions or to other squads. Yutari then took over for Kurokon as an SL and picked TG Blacksheep to replace the vacant SA position. Over the coarse his leadership, Yutari met Epic and TG Beretta who were keen on starting the Starcraft II division when it was released. Through talks Yutari left Shiloh and CoD Division to become the SA of Probes(IS) in Starcraft. This was shortlived, however, after the first batch of recruits came through and Yutari took SL of Ghost(ST). Ghost still exists today in eXe and Yutari is very proud of his former squad where one of his former squadmates, GregoRoach, remains to this day. After four months or so Yutari was offered an HTIA (Head Training Instructor Assistant) position in Starcraft which meant he would deal with recruits and the IS side of the division. After a long term of serving as the Starcraft HTIA, Yutari was offered CO of the 1st Battalion (NA) which he gladly accepted and became the new leader of NA Starcraft. He now served under Celchu and Vinge, which lasted until the exodus and eXe was created. Talks with his counter-parts in the division and other division staff in other divisions, led to the largest mass-exodus in TG history when two and a half divisions picked up and left TG. After the exodus was complete, Yutari became the department head of Tournaments and Leagues and served on the High Council. eXe Era Yutari has been in a number of positions in eXe ranging from Co-Leader to Division Officer and back again. When eXe first started, Yutari served as the Tournaments and Leagues Head creating tournaments mainly for the Starcraft Division and helping in the day to day activities in eXe. After a couple of months trialing the ranking system eXe currently had, eXe moved to abolish the clan-wide departments and decentralized them to each division, which then moved Yutari to serve as Co-Leader alongside Vinge and Viran. This lasted until August of 2011 when Yutari was forced to go on leave due to real life obligations and returned in Sepetember when things were a little less hectic. Yutari returned to Co-Leader but only lasted a short time before stepping down to help the struggling NA side of Starcraft as DO alongside JAGx. This lasted till November of 2011 when Starcraft NA was back on the right track and he took his up his old spot as Co-Leader with Vinge, but the rank had since been retitled to Community Manager. After the departure of Vinge, Greedy, and eFFex and the ressurection of the high council, Yutari stayed assuming the role of Division Leader for the newly created Counter-Strike Division. That was short lived due to being promoted to eXe Leader not long after. He is currently holding the position of eXe Leader and is the second in eXe's history. Former Ranks Held Squad Assistant/Leader - Both of Shiloh, Probes , and Ghost Starcraft HTIA - A rank in TG that dealt with recruitment Commanding Officer - A leadership rank in TG that ran a Battalion eXe Co-Leader/High Council Member - Served as a founder of eXe and Leader Division Officer - Starcraft Division NA side Community Manager - Served alongside Greedy and eFFex Division Leader - Counter-Strike Divsion eXe Leader - Currently holds this position Category:Players